A Wrong Turn
by carolinesmith833
Summary: On their way back from a case, the BAU realizes that their plane has been hijacked. The person behind the operation is both looking for revenge and has a special interest in one of the team members. Understanding that they're on their own, the team must try and figure out how to escape while trying to keep each other alive.
1. Chapter 1

(Just letting you guys know, in this story, Hastings and Askari and all them survived, but they didn't get away with the Intel they wanted. Just setting some things up :p enjoy the story!)

-JJ-

I quickly walked across the runway and to the jet, hustling up the steps and cutting off the rest of the team from entering before me. I was the first one on the plane, which meant I got first dibs on the couch. I stumbled through the narrow transition between the door and the den of the plane and plopped down on the sofa, stretching out my feet as well. I got comfy before Reid even entered the plane and he looked down at me with a humorous envy.

"I get the couch next time," he said and I shrugged.

"Sure," I replied, hoping, however, that our next case would be closer to DC unlike this one, which was all the way in Seattle. Reid smirked a little, seeming satisfied. Callahan, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch followed behind him. Callahan also gave me a jealous look due to my position. I smiled a little towards her and she couldn't help but smile back as she sat down at another seat.

"I call the couch for the next flight," she said, putting her bag down next to her seat.

"Sorry," I laughed a little, and pointed to Reid. "Spence has it next time."

"Then the time after that," Callahan added and I scoffed, nodding. No one else said anything, as we were all really too tired. We spent four days in Seattle, a psychotic sniper being the reason we went there in the first place. We finally finished the case and made the arrest a few hours ago, and headed back to the plane right away. It was around 10 at night, and the trip from here back to DC was nearly five hours. The whole team got into a comfortable position, trying to get some rest, but also waiting for the plane to begin moving. Five minutes passed, then ten. Usually, the plane would have already been up in the air by now. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Hotch and Callahan both looking confused just as I was. Hotch got up and went to the door that separated us from the cockpit. I watched him as he knocked on the door.

"Robert?" Hotch asked. Robert, our pilot for the trip to and from Seattle, didn't respond right away. Hotch looked back at us, and I looked around, seeing Morgan, Reid, and Rossi now all open-eyed as well. Hotch put his hand on the door to open it, but Robert quickly spoke up.

"We're all good to go," he said, a bit hesitantly. "Sorry about the wait."

Hotch removed his hand from the knob and headed back into the den.

"That was weird," Morgan said and Hotch just shrugged. He went back into the kitchen area and pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Does anyone want a water or anything else?" He asked, looking at all of us. "While I'm up."

"I'll take a water too, thanks Hotch," Rossi said, seeing Hotch with a water already in hand.

"Me too," Callahan spoke up, and Reid did as well.

"Same."

"Morgan," Hotch asked, handing everyone who requested water a bottle. "JJ? Anything?"

"No, I'm ok for now. Thanks Hotch," I responded and Morgan nodded.

"Yeah I'm good," he said and put his headphones on, indicating that he just wanted to sleep now. I felt the same, as did the rest of the team, and we all shut our eyes and tried to get some sleep.

I ended up falling asleep, only to be awaken by the sound of a door shutting. I looked around, a bit slow at first as my body was adjusting to being awake, and checked my phone. It read '11:53', so we had been flying for almost two hours and were probably over Nebraska or South Dakota or wherever. I looked back at the cockpit door, seeing it closed all the way, but I was confused. Who closed it and why was it open in the first place. I stood up, but just as I did, the plane turned sharply to the right and I nearly fell over due to the sudden change in direction. I looked back at the rest of my team, seeing that none of them reacted besides Morgan, who frantically took off his headphones in a fit of shock.

"What the hell?" He asked, his voice a little groggy. I shrugged and he looked to the rest of the team, who were all still fast asleep. "How'd they not wake up?"

"They must be really tired," I said and headed for the cockpit door. "I know I am," I said to Morgan before turning to the door and knocking on it. "Is everything ok? Why did we turn?" I asked, a little loud so Robert could hear me on the other side. It should've been a straight shot from Seattle to DC and no drastic turns, so the situation was all a bit odd. There was no answer and I looked back at Morgan, who also stood up. I opened the cockpit door and began talking before k even entered. "Is everything ok?" I repeated and entered, finding a shocking sight. Robert sat in the pilot's seat, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a masked man holding a gun to Robert's head, and also in the cockpit were two other masked men with guns. They were almost as shocked as I was when I entered, obviously not expecting me to make an appearance. I quickly put a hand on my gun at my hip, but was stopped with one of the men pointing their gun at me. I stiffened and slowly lowered my hand back down, away from my holster and back to my side.

"Drop your guns, now!" Morgan shouted, and I turned back to see him aiming his gun at the men. However, he didn't clearly see yet that I was currently being held at gunpoint. The one holding his gun to me rearranged his position slightly so that Morgan could see the situation I was in, and I could see him silently sigh.

"You drop yours," the one holding the gun to me said as the other one not by Robert removed my gun from my hip. Morgan hesitated for just a second, but he dropped his gun. It clattered on the floor and he kicked it over to the masked men. The one that disarmed me picked up Morgan's gun and looked to the one holding me at gunpoint.

"I thought you said they were asleep," he said, a bit harshly.

"I guess not all of them," the one holding me at gunpoint said, and I noticed his mask was grey, not black, like the other two men. He motioned for me to back up and I did so, backing up slowly back into the den. "Sit down," he ordered and looked to Morgan. "Both of you."

Morgan and I both sat down and I looked back to Hotch, whose yes were still shut.

"Hotch!" I said loudly, but he didn't even flinch. He stayed still, his eyes continuing to stay shut. I looked to Rossi, Reid, and Callahan, who were also all still as could be.

"They drank the water," the one in front of me said smugly as he roughly handcuffed one of my wrists. He cuffed the other cuff to a small bar on the wall, right behind and above the sofa. "They're gonna be out for a few more hours." The other gunman went to Morgan and cuffed him as well. That's when I realized that, whoever these men were, must've drugged the drinks on the plane sometime before we got on.

"What do you guys want?!" I asked, not loudly but very angrily and in a demanding tone. The grey-masked gunman just laughed a little and didn't answer. The grey-masked one went back to the cockpit, while the other one went to the kitchen. I looked to Morgan, seeing that his expression was coated with worry. The black-masked one returned with a bottle of water and I knew were this was going. He first went to Morgan and opened up the bottle.

"Open up," he said and Morgan kept his mouth shut tight, as I did with mine. The gunman held his handgun by the nozzle and brought the butt of it down hard across Morgan's cheek.

"Morgan!" I screamed, but he slowly looked back up to the gunman with his mouth still closed. The gunman looked from me Morgan, and then started walking towards me.

"Ok!" He shouted, opening his mouth. "It's open!"

The gunman stopped heading for me, went back to Morgan, and held the bottle up to Morgan's open mouth. He poured some down and Morgan reluctantly swallowed. The gunman then came to me, and I just opened my mouth as well. I knew he was going to find one way or another to get the drugged water into my system, so I figured might as well give in right away to avoid any uneccasary pain that could impact me later on. He poured some down my throat and I swallowed unhappily. The gunman, seeming satisfied, went back into the cockpit. I looked to Morgan frantically, but he was already out.

"Shit..." I muttered, knowing that in less than ten seconds I'd be in the same condition. I was right, and slowly faded away without any control.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hotch-

My ears were filled with a slight, high-pitched ringing as my eyes opened. My vision was blurry and my eyes were a little heavy. It took me a few seconds for my vision to return to its normal clarity, but by the time it had, I was already sitting upright and looking around. No more than a few feet beside me was Rossi, and next to him was Morgan. In front of me was Callahan, with Reid further ahead, and JJ was on the other side of me. I stood up, but despite getting up slowly, my head began to spin and I had to crouch back down to regain my balance. I heard a tired groan come from in front of me and saw Reid begin to shift. I stood back up, my body still a bit wobbly, but carefully made my way over to him.

"Reid?" I asked and his eyes shot open, so he'd probably been concious but not fully awake for at least a few seconds. He looked up at me and then looked to Callahan behind me.

"Where-" he started to ask, but I interrupted him.

"I'm not sure, I woke up just a minute or two ago." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Just as he was about to ask another question, Rossi coughed viciously and we both looked over to him. His body also moved slightly as he started to wake up. "Cmon," I said to Reid and helped him stand up. He was unsteady, like I was when I first stood up, but quickly composed his balance. "Go check Callahan and Morgan and JJ. I'll go help Rossi."

Reid went over to Callahan first, as she was closest to him, and I went over to Rossi.

"Aaron?" He asked, obviously confused. "What're you-"

"We've been abducted, Dave," I said and bent down, helping him sit upright.

"Where is everyone else?" He asked and looked around with a bit of anxiousness.

"All of us are here," I answered and stood back up straight. "JJ, Morgan and Callahan are all still out, but we're all here."

"How'd they even get all of us here?" He asked, not seeming to remember much.

"I'm not sure..." I said slowly, realizing I didn't remember much either. "Maybe-"

I was cut off by the sound of a scuffle and looked behind me, only to see Callahan's hand grasped around Reid's throat. Not knowing where she was and who was shaking her awake at the moment caused the defensive reaction, and I quickly went over to them.

"Who are you?!" She asked loudly, not noticing it was Reid in the dark and in her dazed state.

"Callahan, it's us," I answered, Reid not being able to since she had her hand wrapped tightly around his neck. I grabbed her wrist and easily removed it from Reid's throat. She sighed a little bit, more awake and alert now, and she sat up on her own.

"Sorry," she said to Reid, a little out of breath, and he nodded as a silent acceptance to her apology.

"Dave, you see if JJ is ok, I'll go check on Morgan," I said and Rossi went to go do what I told him. I went over to Morgan and first put my fingers over his throat and, after breathing a sigh of relief, felt a pulse.

"Morgan," I said, not quietly but not loudly, and shook him. "Morgan." He didn't move, still unconscious, and I shook him again. He still didn't move, and I stood up.

"JJ is still out cold," Rossi said, and I went over to them. Callahan was now on her feet and her and Reid came over to me and Rossi.

"Same with Morgan," I said, a bit confused as to why they hadn't waken up yet. "I think it's safe to assume that we were drugged."

"Agreed," Callahan spoke up, and stretched out her neck. "But how? We all woke up at the same time."

"Almost all of us," I corrected, looking over at JJ, who was as still as a statue. "What's the last thing you all remember?"

"Well," Rossi started off. "We were on the plane, and it took a while for us to take off."

"Yeah, I remember that too," Callahan added. Reid was looking down at the concrete floor, his brows furrowed in thought and he was mumbling something to himself.

"Anytime, Doctor," Rossi said, indicating that he wanted Reid to say what he was thinking. Reid looked up at all of us.

"Who did you get water for?" He asked, shifting his eyes to me.

"Uh," I stuttered, thinking. "You, myself, Callahan..." I paused, and looked at Rossi. "And Rossi."

"The water," Reid said. "That's what we were drugged with."

"But how?" Callahan asked. "Did Robert drug us?"

"That doesn't make sense. JJ and Morgan were also obviously drugged, but how would Robert have been able to move all of us by himself?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe Morgan or JJ saw something after we all passed out," I said, hoping I was right. My eyes wandered, and a grim sight caught my attention. It must've shown on my face, because Callahan quickly spoke up.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, and I nodded in the direction I was looking. Everyone's eyes followed, and we all stared at the camera that was keeping an eye on us.

-JJ-

I felt my body begin to stir before I even opened my eyes. A slight and tired moan escaped me, as it always did whenever I woke up, and I finally opened my eyes. Through my hazy vision, I saw my whole team standing over me, while Callahan was kneeling beside me, also looking down at me.

Thank God that they were all at least ok.

No one said anything, and neither did I. They were probably all waiting for me to ask some type of question, but there was nothing I needed to ask right at the moment. I sat up quickly, ignoring the massive headache I received as a result, and stood up abruptly.

"JJ," Callahan said carefully. "Slow down."

I almost instantly regretted my decision to stand up so quickly as I felt my body's stability fail completely, making me nearly topple over. Morgan quickly caught me and I straightened out, trying to push him off.

"JJ, just sit down for a sec," he said, still holding onto me, and slowly lowered me back down. I sat, and put my elbows on my knees, and my face in my cold hands. It helped soothe my headache a bit, and I finally spoke.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. Whatever they gave us seemed to hit me pretty hard. I did drink quite a bit of the water when the gunman told me to and I do weigh the least out of everybody too, though.

"At least two hours," Callahan answered. "That's when we all woke up, I think."

"I woke up about ten minutes ago," Morgan said and crossed his arms. "You started making noises in your sleep just a few minutes ago."

I removed my hands from my face and blinked rapidly, finally regaining my clear vision. "You tell them what happened?" I asked, looking at Morgan. He nodded.

"The unsubs haven't come in here yet," Hotch said, staring at a door that seemed to be the only means of exit or entrance.

"Did you guys try the door yet?" I asked, slowly beginning to stand up.

"Yes, and there's more," Hotch answered and nodded forward. I looked to where he nodded and saw a blinking red dot, meaning that there was a camera there.

"Well that's not good," I said in a monotone voice. "Did you guys find anything positive?" I asked with a little bit of a joking tone. "I mean, you're all trained FBI Agents."

"There actually is one thing," Rossi replied, with a bit of a smart-ass tone as well. I smiled a little in our ability to make a little light of the situation as I watched as Rossi pulled something out of his pocket. In his hand was a few paper clips. "Found them over in the corner in a small box of papers

"That's the positive thing?" I scoffed. "A few paper clips?"

"You didn't let me finish," Rossi quickly said and subtly nodded over to the left of him. I looked over and faintly saw a window with a lock on it. I still didn't understand what was positive about all of this other than the fact that the window was now the second means of escape. It was locked, however. It was also below the ground, so we were in some type of basement. I raised my eyebrows in confusion as I looked back to Rossi, waiting for the positive aspect about this situation. "With these paper clips, Reid can pick the lock and then we can get out of here."

"There's a camera," I said and Hotch shrugged.

"That's the best idea we could come up with.

Hopefully Reid can get it done before whoever is behind that camera gets down here and we can be gone by then."

I shrugged as well, guessing that was the best thing so far. "You can pick a lock?" I asked with a humorous disbelief and looked to Reid.

"It's all statistics," he said humbly and took the paper clips from Rossi. I looked back to the camera as Reid quickly began to go to work on the lock. Within just 15 seconds, I heard the click and looked back from the camera to Reid, who removed the lock.

"No way," Morgan scoffed and Reid smiled at him. I laughed a little and went over to the window after Hotch slid it open.

"I'll go first," I said, wanting to get out of this stuffy basement as soon as possible.

"JJ-" Morgan started to say, but Hotch cut him off.

"We don't have time to decide who's going first. JJ, go on ahead," he said and I quickly slipped out of the window. I stood up and pushed myself up, finally standing on regular ground level. I ignored the harsh cold that bit into my skin relentlessly. It was October, but this weather felt even colder than fall in DC. Where were we? The next one out was Reid, but the sound of a door clanging caused me to look back in the basement.

"Go!" Hotch shouted, and I realized that the unsubs must've finally gotten in the basement to prevent our escape. They were too late however, and I sprinted as fast as I could from where the basement window was and kept running. Spence had run the other way, and I paused behind another building to catch my breath. I crouched over, my hands on my knees, and breathed in sharply. The fact that the air was dry and bitter didn't help my breathing, and I took the brief break to look around. Were we on...a farm? There were multiple buildings on the plot of land and what looked to be a grain silo on the other side of the plot. This was a good thing. Even though this place seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, it was a big area and a hard amount of land to cover. But, then again, I didn't know how many unsubs we were really dealing with. I took a few more deep breaths and wiped under my nose with my sleeve. I looked around the corner of the building I was behind and saw two unsubs with odd-looking guns searching for me. Further ahead, I saw two more dragging a limp Spence back into the first building.

"Oh my god..." I whispered to myself and put a hand of to my mouth in disbelief. Was he dead? Did they kill him?

I felt a heavy lump grow in my throat as I went the other way along the side of the building, away from the two unsubs who were looking for me. I kept going, turning my fast walk into a steady jog as I kept an eye out for any of the unsubs.

Was Spence really dead?

I could only continue to think of that thought as I kept moving forward. Clearly, I should've paid more attention to what was around me and worried about Spence later, since my clouded judgement and thoughts reduced my awareness. I felt a sharp pain enter my calf and groaned out in pain.

"Shit!" I shouted and looked back, seeing an unsub holding up his odd-looking gun at me. I collapsed, my calf giving out, and my whole body felt heavy.

"Got her," I heard the unsub say quietly, presumably talking to someone else.

I looked to my calf and expected to see it covered in blood. Instead, in my calf and the culprit behind my pain, was a...dart? It looked like a dart, but...that made no sense. I grabbed the dart and was about to pull it out and attempt to stab the unsub with it, but my body felt even more heavy than before. Just like my calf, my arms gave out and became limp without my control. The last thing to give out were my eyes. The last thing I saw was the snow beginning to fall from the grey clouds above me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Garcia-

I constantly looked back and forth from my phone and the front door to the bullpen, waiting for my team to either let me know they landed or walk through the door. It was 7 in the morning, DC time, and Morgan had texted me around 1 this morning saying that they were about to take off. That would've made it around 10 in Seattle, and a five hour flight would put it at 3 am. Adding on the 3 hour time change from here to Seattle, they should've landed around 6. Maybe they got a late start, but one of them definitely should've texted me by now. I'd been waiting for the past two hours here, in case they got in early, since I wanted to be here when they arrived. Tired of waiting, I pulled out my phone and quickly called Morgan.

'Hey, this is Derek Morgan of the BAU,' I heard his voicemail say. 'I can't-'

I hung up, knowing that if it went straight to voicemail, his phone was off or dead, so he wouldn't have answered. His phone was almost never off, or even dead. I called JJ, and again, her phone also went straight to voicemail.

"Ok, sir..." I mumbled to myself, calling Hotch. Surely his phone wouldn't be off. His was always on and he always answered within two rings.

'You have reached Aaron Hotchner from the-' the voicemail said immediately, and I hung up.

I called Reid, Callahan, and even Rossi too, but all of their phones went straight to voicemail.

"No, no, no..." I said quietly to myself and exited the round table room, going to Mateo Cruz's office. He had gotten in about ten minutes ago, and he probably knew whether or not they had landed yet. I knocked on his door and he spoke up.

"Come in," he said and I quickly opened the door. He looked up from papers on his desk at me, then looked back down. "Good morning, Agent Garcia."

"Good morning sir," I responded and got straight to the point. "Have they landed yet?"

"They? Hotch, Morgan, and all of them?"

"Yes."

"Well, I-" he started to say and stopped suddenly. "Actually, I don't know. I haven't received a call yet. What time did their plane take off?" Cruz asked, reaching for his desk phone.

"Around 10 pm, Seattle time. So around 1 am here," I answered and Cruz nodded slightly, picking up his phone. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, hello. This is BAU Section Chief Mateo Cruz. I'm calling to ask about the BAU jet carrying the BAU team and whether or not it has landed yet." He paused, hearing an answer from the person on the other end. His face went from neutral and relaxed to stiff and a bit pale. "When?" He asked and sighed. "I gave no such orders." He paused again. "Get me all the information on when the plane was last heard of, and anything else you can tell me, got it?" Cruz said loudly and firmly, and spoke again. "Ok." He hung up the phone and looked at me. I could already feel my throat begin to hurt from preventing tears that wanted to escape.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Up until 4 am DC time, the plane was in contact with HQ, but they took a different route. Robert, the pilot for this trip, told HQ I have him specific orders to go the way he was going. He told them he was going to sign off for an hour or so, so they didn't think it was that suspicious that he hadn't been responding. But when they got no reports of the plane landing, they got worried. They were about to call me, but I called them first."

"What?" I asked, a little rage boiling up inside me. "How does a plane just disappear?! What about GPS?"

"Turned off around the same time Robert signed off."

"HQ didn't think that was weird?" I asked, now raising my voice. "What kind of idiots are working there?!"

"Agent Garcia," Cruz said, standing up. "I know this is a frustrating and scary situation, but we need to keep calm." He put a hand comfortingly on my arm. "I'll call in another team to help investigate this case, ok?"

"Sir," I said, thinking of an idea. "Is it ok if I call in an old friend? To help? She was a BAU Agent."

"Of course," Cruz answered. "Who's this friend?"

-JJ-

The first thing I felt was a pain in my calf. Not a sharp or stinging pain, but a numb pain. A numb pain that made my calf feel swollen and useless. I opened my eyes, and once again, in a pretty funny and deja-vu way, I saw my team standing over me. Hotch, Morgan, Callahan, Rossi, and...

Where was Reid?

"Where's Reid?" I asked frantically and sat up. This time, I stayed sitting, not wanting to fall over like I almost did last time. "Where is he?!" I asked again, starting to panic when no one answered my first question immediately.

"He's ok," Hotch spoke up, and looked back. "He's lying down over there. His knees are scraped up pretty bad."

A flush of immense relief came over me as I let out a small sigh. I stood up, with the help of Morgan pulling me up. I nodded to Morgan as a silent thanks, and he nodded back. His face looked quite pale, though. And he was a bit slow when helping me up. I pushed the thought away and slowly walked over to Reid, crouching down beside him once I reached him.

"Hey," I said lightly and he opened his eyes, smiling once he saw me.

"I thought you would have gotten away," he said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" I asked and scoffed a little. "What happened to your legs?"

"They dragged him in here," Morgan said, and I looked back to see him right behind me. His face...it looked so odd. Like he was in pain? Again, I pushed it away. I was probably just paranoid or he was just getting antsy from sitting here. I looked back to Reid and remembered what I saw outside: they were harshly dragging Reid. He was probably unconscious, since he wasn't moving, but they clearly had no care for how they brought him back. I stood up and looked at my pants. No new or large dirt marks, no blood, no...anything.

"Did they drag me in?" I asked in a small voice and Morgan shook his head, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply afterwards. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said and continued on. "They carried you in." He walked away from Reid, whose eyes were closed again. Clearly, he just wanted to rest for a moment. I followed Morgan back over to everyone else. "They carried you in and set you down over there," Morgan said turned his whole body 90 degrees, looking straight ahead to the front wall. He turned back to the rest of us.

"Why'd they carry me in?" I asked, emphasizing the 'me' in the sentence. "Reid doesn't weigh much. They could've easily carried him or they could've easily just dragged me as well."

"Maybe they're polite gentlemen," Callahan said dryly and with a wry smile. I gave a sarcastic snicker in reply and raised my eyebrows.

"I think it's a bit creepy, if you ask me," I said and shivered a little. Not because of the cold. Which, that idea surprised me. It was freezing outside, but the room we were in was a comfortable temperature. But, I shivered due to the thought that the assholes that kidnapped us had their hands on me. "So what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the minor joke session and getting serious again. I felt my head begin to spin a bit and quickly sat down against the wall ahead of me. Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Callahan all repositioned themselves and faced me in accommodation to my still-sensitive head.

"We were waiting for you to wake up before we discussed," Hotch said and looked to the window. "They haven't even bothered to fix that window. Didn't even replace that lock."

"So," I said and stood up again. "Let's just go out and try again. All of us this time."

"That's not a good idea, JJ," Rossi said and was about to say something else, but I spoke up before he got his thought out.

"Why? If we all leave at once, one of us should be able to get away and get help. They're not going to kill us. They would've done that when Reid and I ran," I pointed out and everyone looked to each other. They all knew something and they weren't telling me. "What?"

Morgan peeled off his jacket very slowly, and Callahan helped him with great caution. Morgan turned his back to me, and on his right shoulder was a dark and large red stain. My hand instinctively went up to my mouth in shock as I felt my eyebrows raise and mouth open. It was blood. Whether he was shot or stabbed or something else, I did not know. But what I did know was that the stain was definitely blood.

"Wh-" I started to say, but was still in a lot of shock. It was quite a large stain. "What happened?"

"After they brought Reid and then you in, there was three of them. Two pointed their guns at us," Rossi said and nodded to Morgan. "One went over to Morgan. Tased him, and a few seconds after, stabbed him in the back."

"Oh my God..." I said quietly and Rossi continued.

"They said if we try anything again, something of a 'similar nature to what happened to Agent Morgan'," Rossi said with a bite in his tone, as if he was mocking the exact words of one of the unsubs. "would happen to another one of us."

"Why..." I said and looked to everyone. Morgan slipped back on his jacket carefully. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We didn't want you thinking it was your fault," Callahan said and I looked to Reid.

"Does Spence know?" I asked and everyone nodded. "So you could've told me!"

"They only did it after you got here," Hotch said. "Reid was here a whole four or five minutes before they brought you back. They could've done it twice, but they only did it right after you."

"So it's because I tried to escape?" I asked.

"That's what we think. And with the whole thing with them carrying you in, not dragging you in..." Callahan started and stopped.

"What?" I asked, pushing for an answer.

"We think that you're the unsubs' focuses," Morgan said in a grim voice and I felt my brows knit into confusion. I felt a small rage grow inside me and looked to the camera, walking up to the front center of its angle, the window we tried to escape from behind me.

"What the hell do you want?!" I shouted, staring down whoever was watching. "Come on and get on with whatever your plan is for us, you sons of bitches!"

"JJ," Hotch said firmly and I looked back to him. He just stared at me, as did the rest of the team. "That's enough."

The rage was still present in my body. Whoever was behind this was coming after my team and hurting my family because of my action. I was not going to play nice with them. If they want to come after my team, they're going to deal with me too.

However, I felt my tense and rigid body loosen as I relaxed. I walked away from the camera, back over to where I was sitting by my team, and sat back down, still looking up at the camera with a cold stare. As cold as the weather outside.


	4. Chapter 4

-JJ-

I sat by the window, looking up so that I could see the grey sky from where I was sitting. I wanted to open it so badly, and run out and do something to help my team and myself besides just sit here. It had probably been...five hours since we were abducted? Six? It was long enough for me to realize I was starving, though. I looked back, seeing Reid lying down, Morgan, Callahan, and Rossi all talking near the door, which was locked. Hotch was by the back wall, sitting against it, pondering his own thoughts. His tie was off, his shirt loosened, and his hair in disarray. He was a mess, and didn't care about trying to conceal it anymore.

I looked around one more time and noticed that the rest of my team was in ruins as well. Reid's hair was slick with sweat from the pain caused from his scraped knees. Morgan was still pale and stiff in the face. Rossi had large bags under his eyes, not due to his older age, but his tired and stressed state. Callahan's body language showed how uncomfortable and claustrophobic she felt while being in this basement. For the first time I've ever seen, all of my team was a complete mess.

I looked back to Hotch and stood up, walking over to him and sat down next to him once I reached him.

"Hey," he said quietly and I put a hand on his right arm, which was rested upon his right knee.

"How're you doing?" I asked and he sighed.

"I'm starving," he said with a little sarcasm in his voice. That was obvious: we all were starving. Not to mention that a few of us probably had to use the bathroom by now, myself included. "But...I'm actually really not liking this situation. We know almost nothing about these unsubs." He paused and then scoffed. "As odd as it sounds, I want them to come back in here and do...something. Anything. That way, we can learn more about them hopefully."

"Yeah," I agreed and bit my inner cheek. "Do you think they know we're gone?" My voice was small and dry, but Hotch nodded with certainty.

"By now, no doubt," he said confidently. "But I bet these unsubs didn't leave a roadmap for the FBI to find and use."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they probably turned off the plane's GPS at a certain point, so they can't trace our location," Hotch said and I nodded.

"We're somewhere north. It was freezing when I went out there. Colder than October in DC."

"What else was it like outside?" Hotch asked.

"I saw...farm buildings. A grain silo, a barn." I stopped and thought. "Canada, maybe?"

"No," Hotch said and shook his head. "Too complex. And anyway, you can't just flyover a border. We're probably somewhere in North Dakota. Maybe Montana."

"Well, anyway," I started to say. "Wherever we are, it's pretty isolated. There wasn't much-"

I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and stood up immediately. Hotch did too, and we both went around a few boxes piled up to see the door. This time, it wasn't two or three unsubs. In walked five unsubs and all of my team, except Reid, stood firmly and ready.

"Jareau," one said, his Middle-Eastern accent showing when he spoke. It was a bit hard to understand, but I knew he was saying my last name. I started to walk forward, but Hotch grabbed my forearm and stopped me.

"What do you want?" He asked and one of the unsubs lifted his gun and aimed it at Hotch, who was just to me left.

"No!" I shouted, with Rossi, Morgan, and Callahan all yelling as well. Even Reid was up at this point. I was about to go in front of him, but was too slow and whatever they shot penetrated his thigh. I expected blood to start drawing out of his wound, but nothing came from it. All that was a result was Hotch trying to stifle his convulsing motions, and a strained wince on his face.

They just tased him.

I knelt down over him and the rest of my team ran over as well, but my time with them was short. No longer than two seconds later I felt two pairs of hands grab my biceps roughly from behind and pull me backwards and up. I shot my head back to see and it was two of the unsubs who had me in their grasp. They hooked their arms through mine, so I was still facing my team while the unsubs were facing the other way, half dragging-half carrying me the same direction. I started to struggle against them, just now realizing I really did not want to leave my team and be alone with the unsubs.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Put her down!" Callahan shouted and started to stand up, but the unsubs already left the room, the two taking me with them. The door shut and one of them locked it and that's when I lost it.

"Let go of me! Get off!" I shouted and started kicking my legs wildly. I wriggled my arms as much as I could, but that didn't do much of anything. Instead of also dragging me, the two holding onto me fully carried me by our arms being intertwined, which rendered my swinging legs also useless. After struggling intensely for a solid fifteen seconds, as well as screaming, I stopped and settled down. My famished and dehydrated body couldn't handle that much energy being forced out. I felt a familiar lump in my throat grow, but held back any tears that were trying to escape. I wasn't going to let these guys see me cry.

Well, not yet, anyway.

They kept carrying me for a few more seconds and into a room. I was still facing backwards, so I couldn't quite see the room yet. They stopped moving me and I felt myself be placed in a chair. The thought to fight and run again came into my mind, but then I remembered what happened to Morgan the last time I ran. And what just happened to Hotch when he defended me. I stayed sitting and still as they cuffed my ankles and wrists to the chair and then left the room. I was alone now, and my head searched the room frantically. It was large, rather empty, and dark. One thing did catch my attention, though. I faintly made the silhouette of a table a few feet to the right and in front of me. I didn't know what was on it, if anything, but it was an object in this bare room. I heard a door open, behind me this time. Two doors in the room, two possible exits. One in front of me and one behind me. Whoever came in didn't turn on the lights, and my heart rate increased when I heard multiple footsteps, meaning that I was outnumbered once again. I turned my head around, but couldn't see who it was that entered. I heard one of them get closer and my heart rate increased even more. I nearly jumped out of the chair I was in when I felt a hand placed on my back.

"Hello, Jareau," I heard an all-too-familiar voice say. I looked straight forward, not having to try and look to see who it was behind me. The lights turned on and I shut my eyes as the light would only be blinding. "Did you miss me?"

I heard the voice come around me and the hand leave my back. He was now in front of me. He was now in front of me and that made me not want to open my eyes at all. But, I did. To try and show him I wasn't afraid of him. But he and I both knew that was a lie.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring back into the harsh brown eyes of Michael Hastings


	5. Chapter 5

-JJ-

I couldn't help but scoff nervously, which turned into an anxious and uncontrollable chuckle. Hastings smiled in response to my laugh and I gave a small smile back, trying to hide my growing fear.

"Shoulda known I'd see you again," I said, still smiling. Hastings tilted his head and bent down, his knees slightly apart and pointed towards me. His arms rested on them and he seemed like this was some type of casual and chill encounter.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asked, shifting his eyes from my eyes to my blonde hair.

"Yeah, I try to change it up. You know that," I said and Hastings pursed his lips and nodded. "It's been a while." I said the sentence with such sarcasm and distaste that he smiled again.

"It's has been a while, huh? How long has it been?" He asked in a bit of a playful voice. It calmed me, knowing that he wasn't angry with me. At least, not at the exact moment.

"Not long enough," I said back, keeping a light voice. He laughed and stood back up straight, which caused my tense body to relax just a bit. He walked over to the table and I still couldn't see what was on it. He spent a few seconds looking down at it, trying to decide something. I kept my eyes carefully trained on him, but nearly forgot that someone else was in the room. I looked over to the left and saw another familiar face. Tivon Askari stood there, arms crossed, waiting for Hastings to return from the table. He caught my glance and stared back at me, both of us glaring at one another. He was not one to banter or morbidly joke around with a hostage. And I was not one to start any banter if it was not offered. I looked back to Hastings, who had turned back from the table with knife in his hand. I kept my eyes on him, not daring to falter, which would show my fear. Hastings looked to me with a smirk and pointed the blade at me, approaching me. I mentally braced myself for any wound he was about to inflict, but he didn't use the knife on me. Just kept the blade pointed at me.

"You ruined everything we had planned, you realize that?" He said, talking about when I was kidnapped for my Integrity codes. Hastings, Askari, and some of their men had escaped, but Hastings phone had fallen out of his pocket, to which we destroyed completely. Which meant that they had no information to sell to international threats. "Your team, also, but you especially, Jareau," he hissed, telling me that the playful banter was over.

"So what're you going to do, hmm?" I asked, trying to show him that I was not afraid. I nodded at the knife in his hand. "Go ahead."

"Oh, this," he said, raising the knife a little. He lowered it then, pointing the blade to the floor instead of me. "Isn't for you. At least, not yet. We'll see how future events play out to decide if you'll get hurt."

"What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You've clearly shown you can take some pain, Jareau," he said and looked to Askari, who nodded and left the room. "You proved that last year. You held out a lot longer than any of us thought you would. I think you even surprised yourself."

"I wasn't surprised, but I'm glad I gave you a shock," I mocked and his smile returned.

"But, there's one weakness I know about you. And the moment I poke at that weakness, it'll be as effective as a flesh wound."

"Oh?" I asked innocently, masking my worry. "And what's that?"

"You're very weak emotionally," he said, and I had a feeling I knew where he was going with this. "You care so much for others. Hell, you cared so much for Nadia and you barely knew here. I wonder what you'd feel like if your team-"

As he spoke, I felt my soft and relaxed features go stone cold and tense up. "Don't touch them," I interrupted, my voice dangerous. "This isn't about them, this is between you and me."

"Not really," he said with a smirk.

"They don't have anything to do with this!" I shouted, feeling my composure begin to dissipate. Hastings just kept his smile plastered on his face, knowing that he was already getting to me. I stopped talking and pleading, knowing that he was already getting a kick out of this and he hasn't even done anything yet.

"Jareau, this is your own fault," he said softly and with fake pity. He went over to me and moved loose strands of my hair behind my ears. He then looked to the door as it opened and I did as well, seeing Askari enter first, then two of their men holding Hotch in their grasp. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"JJ, are you-" he started to ask, but was harshly stopped with a fist to the face from Askari. I didn't even flinch as I watched Hotch being hit, since I saw that Hastings was carefully watching me out of the corner of my eye. They say Hotch down in the seat in front of me, restrained him, and Hastings moved his gaze from me to Askari.

"You gave the rest of them food and water?" He asked Askari and I kept my eyes on Hotch, who looked back at me. As Hastings and Askari talked quietly, I just looked at him, trying to force myself to apologize for what was about to happen to him. He most likely had no idea what was coming and he probably thought that I'd be the one getting physically hurt. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it when I felt the lump in my throat grow and I tried desperately to prevent a tear that was attempting to leave my eye. Hotch just nodded, as if he was telling me it was all going to be ok, and the tear became even harder to restrict.

It still was way too early for these guys to see me shed tears. And I wasn't going to give Hastings any easy looks at seeing me break.

"We want this to last, don't we?" Hastings asked loudly and looked at me. My look from Hotch broke and I shifted my eyes up to Hastings and exhaled in and out. He had a smile on his face and he nodded to Askari while still keeping his eyes on me. "Are we ready to start?" He asked Askari and I kept my glare on him.

"Just tell me when," Askari said and I saw him pull something from his pocket. I quickly shot my eyes to Askari and my stomach dropped when I saw a pair of plyers in his hand.

"Hotchner," Hastings asked, his eyes still on me. Hastings was not going to miss out on seeing me squirm and suffer. "You or Jareau?"

So this was another subtle blow to me from Hastings. My team knew that these unsubs were focusing on me and Hotch now probably assumed that Hastings wanted to hurt my physically as a form of payback. If I had to guess right now, I'd say that he's going to bring in each of my team members and ask them to choose: them or me? They'd all think they'd be helping me by choosing themselves to get hurt, which is exactly what Hastings wanted. Me having to watch my team, one by one, at the hands of Tivon Askari.

I didn't even look at Hotch since I already knew his answer and looked back to Hastings. A flood of thoughts came rushing through my mind but one stuck out: I needed to get into his head. Hastings was already in mind and wrecking havoc. Now it was my turn. And first, I was going to try my hardest to not react to what was about to happen to Hotch.

"Me," Hotch answered after no hesitation and I kept my state planted firmly on Hastings. I heard Askari grab Hotch, most likely right under his jaw, and Hotch groaned out. Not a pained groan, but just a reaction from opening his mouth. I kept my eyes on Hastings and waited to hear the hair-raising scream of Hotch having his tooth extracted.

That's what the plyers were for.

I kept my eyes on Hastings, not daring to look anywhere else, and still heard nothing. He angrily bit his lip and pointed to Hotch.

"Look at him," he said firmly and I kept my scowl on him.

Just as quickly as he had gotten to me, I had gotten to him.

"Look at him!" He yelled, losing his control and quickly walked towards me. He brought his fist up and across my cheek, leaving a numb and harsh pain on my face. I wasted no time recovering from the hit and looked at him again, becoming a bit heated myself. In spite of that, I spit right at him and my saliva landed on his cheek. He wiped it off and waved over the two other gunmen in the room that helped bring in Hotch. The two of them roughly grabbed me around my head and forced it to face Hotch. I quickly shut my eyes and nearly burst out laughing when I heard Hastings yell again.

"I said look at him!"

I didn't say anything and instead kept my eyes shut as the gunmen tried to pry them open. As they tried to do that, I looked away. As they tried to readjust my head to face Hotch, I shut my eyes. I was not going to watch this show that Hastings planned and that really pissed him off. I heard him breathing heavily with anger and heard him talk to Askari.

"Get him out of here for now," he said in a seething but now quiet voice. The two pairs of hands left my head and I kept my eyes shut while I heard them escort Hotch out of the room. I slightly peeked one eye open and saw the chair in front of me empty and then opened both of my eyes. I looked around for Hastings so I could stare him down even more and found him by the table.

"Fuck you, Michael," I said and spit a little blood out on the floor. It was thick and I realized I was dehydrated, but that was the least of my worries right now.

"You think you're clever?" He asked, still looking down at the table. He wasn't avoiding my stare, though. He was looking for something.

"Seems to have worked," I responded and he turned around, his hands at his sides. I looked at both and saw a syringe in one, which slightly confused me. Was he going to knock me out? What would that help?

"Not for long," he said and rolled up my sleeve. I didn't bother struggling much, due to the lack of energy and also the dangerous but curious nature I had for what was in the needle and what his new plan was. He stuck the needle in my arm and pushed the plunger down, releasing all of the drug into my body. My arm felt warm and...useless. It felt limp and then my other arm. Then my legs. Then my head. Then my eyes. They weren't closing, just...relaxing.

"Awake...Still...Hotch..." Hastings was talking, but I barely caught any of it as I was heavily under some kind of influence. Why he did this-I'm not sure.


	6. Chapter 6

-Callahan-

I paced back and forth near the window, looking longingly out of it every few seconds. I couldn't sit still or even stand still and I looked from the window to Rossi, Morgan, and Reid all sitting down, eating the crackers given to us by the unsubs just a few minutes after Hotch was taken out. They even gauzed up Morgan's knife wound.

I ended up drinking some of the water, but had yet to eat any of the food given to us. I was hungry, for sure, but I didn't know if I could keep the food down with the knowledge that Hotch and JJ were with the unsubs going through...whatever. I looked back to the window and up, seeing snow begin to fall.

"Sure you don't want to eat something?" Rossi asked again for the fifth time. I looked to him and sighed, giving in.

"Toss me a pack," I sighed and Rossi grabbed one of the individual packages of crackers and threw it towards me. I caught it and opened it without hesitation.

"How're you doing?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid. I ate one cracker and was quickly happy with the decision I made, as the piece of food hit my empty stomach like a ball of lead. I walked over to them and forced myself to sit, as I'm sure my pacing was only making them more nervous.

"My legs still sting, but it's not bad," Reid answered and I squinted my eyes in disbelief.

"Are you sure? They could get infected," I said and Rossi scoffed a bit.

"I don't think they'd let that happen," Rossi said and nodded to the camera. I turned back to look at it and then faced the rest of my team again. "Whatever they want with us, they're making sure we are in relatively decent shape. Otherwise they wouldn't have fed us."

I took a sip of water and the door suddenly clanged open. I shot up, as did Rossi. Morgan and Reid both got up, but were much slower and stood up just as Hotch was shoved back into the room. He stumbled forward, almost falling face-first, but he caught himself. We all looked to him and then back to the door as one of the unsubs slid in a rusty bucket before closing the door. Hotch breathed in and out deeply and hunched over, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Morgan asked. "Where's JJ?"

Hotch sat down against the wall and we all sat around him. Rossi handed him a bottle of water given to us by the unsubs earlier on and Hotch drank from it quickly, as he was probably parched since he left before they gave us the water. Hotch finished his long drink and looked down.

"She's still alive," he finally said and looked back up at all of us.

"Well that's...good?" I said with a skeptical look. "Right?"

"It's Michael Hastings and Askari," Hotch continued and my brows furrowed up in confusion as I was not familiar with that name. Clearly everyone else was, though, since everyone's faces went from tired and neutral to alert and angry.

"So that's what this is about?" Reid asked and Hotch nodded.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" I asked and raised my eyebrows. Everyone looked to me and Morgan spoke up.

"Last year, JJ was abducted over information she had while working with the State Department. The people that abducted her...she actually used to work with, so it's personal for her. We saved her and stopped their plan to sell vital information to terrorists, but they got away and tortured her while we were looking for her." Morgan quickly shot his head over to Hotch. "What'd they do to her just now?"

"Nothing," he said blankly and I was even confused by this.

"But if this is about her, wouldn't they want to hurt her?" I asked and Hotch took another sip of water.

"They were going to hurt _me_ ," he said, which only sounded weirder.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"I got in there and they sat me across from her. Hastings asked me, 'You or her?' And I said me since I didn't want her getting hurt because of me. Askari was behind me and he grabbed me under my jaw with a pair of plyers in his other hand," Hotch paused and lowered his voice. "I think he was going to extract one of my teeth."

"Why didn't he?"

"JJ refused to look. That's what Hastings wanted. He wanted her to watch whatever they were going to do to me." We all sat in silence, comprehending what Hotch had just said and he spoke again. "They were going to hurt _her_ by hurting _me_."

Again, for a few seconds, silence.

"Well, shit," Morgan said quietly.

"It's genius, if you think about it," Reid said, also quiet and in a somber tone. "She is probably the most caring out of all of us in this sense. What better way to get back at her than hurting people she considers family while also getting back at all of us for helping ruin their plans?"

"I didn't realize it until after I choose to have my tooth pulled," Hotch said and Morgan narrowed his eyes dangerously at Hotch.

"So you would've let them yank out JJ's tooth instead? Is that what you're saying?" Morgan harshly asked and Hotch quickly shook his head.

"Of course not, I just…" Hotch started to say.

"I think he means that just, no matter which he would've chosen, it would be a huge lose-lose," Rossi finished for Hotch and Hotch nodded, agreeing.

"So why did they let you come back in?" I asked.

"I told you, JJ wouldn't look. That really got Hastings mad."

"So they just let you back in?" I asked and Hotch nodded. "What now?"

"We could give it another go," Rossi said and subtly nodded towards the window. I looked back at it and shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked and looked to Hotch. "You think we're all going to go in and be faced with an impossible decision of 'us or JJ?'"

"If I had to guess, I'd say yes," he answered with honesty and I sighed.

"Ok," I said and looked around. "Who's going to try their luck outside?"

Rossi tilted his head. "I'll give it a go." He didn't stand up just yet and looked to everyone. "I assume you two aren't up for a run?" He asked, looking from Morgan to Reid. Reid shook his head, as did Morgan. And as they should have. Both had injuries that were detrimental to their ability to move around with full ability. "You will all be ok if I go, though?"

"Woah, hold up," I scoffed a little and pointed to myself. "I am going too. I can't stand this basement anymore."

"Ok," Rossi said with a small smile and then turned back to Morgan and Reid. "You'll be ok if _we_ go? If one of us gets away, they might take it out on you guys."

"It's fine, man. Just bring back help, ok?" Morgan said, waving Rossi off and Rossi nodded, looking to Hotch.

"Hotch?" He asked and he shook his head, wanting to stay back with an injured Reid and injured Morgan. "Alright," Rossi said and looked to me. "Ready?"

"Are we splitting up?" I asked and stood up, as did Rossi.

"Yeah, just be careful out there," he said and Hotch stood up as well, presumably to open the window for us. I laughed a little and swung my arms out to quickly stretch them.

"You worry about yourself, old man," I teased and Rossi got a small laugh out of that. Hotch quickly opened up the window. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before the unsubs came back and I swiftly climbed out the window and pushed myself up onto ground level. Without hesitation, I sprinted to the left and didn't even bother looking back.

-Garcia-

"Hey you," I said in a shaky voice as I hugged Emily, who just entered the bullpen. I had been waiting three hours for her. Luckily, she was in the states and was in Houston for a conference. I called her after talking with Cruz and she got here as fast as she could.

"Hey," she said and hugged me back tightly. Our hug broke and I felt a tear fall from my eye. "We'll find them, ok? We will." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alrighty, follow me and I will show you what I have so far," I said, which actually wasn't much at all. I went up to my office and Prentiss was following just behind me. We entered and I sat down at my computer while Prentiss stood beside me. I pulled up a map of the plane's GPS trail up until the point it was turned off. I also had the flight number, but that was it.

"That's when the GPS turned off?" Prentiss asked, pointing to the red dot just over South Dakota.

"Yep."

"They probably cut the GPS just before they went off course…" Prentiss said slowly. "The question is, which way did they turn and what state are they in now?" She paused before looking to me. "Is there any way you can tell how many flights come into a state? Even if they land in private airports?"

"Yeah. I can give you the…" I trailed off, becoming mad at myself for not thinking of this hours ago. "Airport."

"Good, do that for North Dakota, Minnesota, Nebraska, Wyoming, and Montana within 90 minutes of when the GPS went off."

"You do realize that that will be _hundreds_ of flights, right?" I asked and Prentiss raised an eyebrow.

"For private airports?" She asked and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's different. It will still be quite a bit, though."

"Better than nothing," she shrugged.


End file.
